101 Respostas para Sai comigo, Evans?
by Annie Black M
Summary: One-shot fofa de Lily/James. Não deixem de ler, vale a pena! Tradução - corrigida.


101 respostas para "Saia comigo, Evans" – fic original de Dudette 13 (101 answers to "GO out with me, Evans")

**Fic original de Dudette 13 (101 answers to "Go out with me, Evans?").**

**Disclaimer: (Segundo a autora):** "Eu ficaria feliz em escrever outra lista de 101 razões pelas quais eu não sou JKR, mas acho que as pessoas se convenceriam no segundo item."

**N/T:** Eu não resisti quando li essa fic. É muita bonitinha e quis compartilhar com os fãs de Lily/James. Então, crianças, divirtam-se. Reviews serão mandadas para a autora.

Os créditos são todos de Dudette13. Eu apenas traduzi.

**Ps: eu arrumei algumas coisas.**

* * *

**101 respostas para "Sai comigo, Evans?"**

"Não."

"Sem chances."

"Não nessa vida."

"Potter, se você perguntar de novo, eu vou cortar sua língua fora. A resposta é não."

"Você está prestes a se tornar alguém que não seja James Potter?" "Não." "Então, não."

"Vá embora."

"Eu prefiro me dar de comer para um bando de leopardos famintos." "Por acaso isso é um dos seus hobbies favoritos?" "Não!" "Ah."

"Eu estou _tão_ de mal humor, Potter."

"Se você nunca mais me perguntar isso de novo, prometo que da próxima vez eu digo sim."

"Hum, deixe-me pensar...NÃO!" "Pensa de novo!"

"Você achou que eu diria sim depois de derrubar espaguete em cima de mim?" "...Bem, sim, talvez."

"Cala a boca!"

"Com licença. Eu estou tentando ler aqui. Veja, é isso que você deve fazer na escola."

"Idiota."

"Ah, vai se amassar com a Macgonagall!" "..._Que?_"

"Nope."

"Já faz um ano, você ainda é assim tão confiante?" "Sim!" "Droga!"

"Você não percebe o quanto essa situação é séria?"

"Cai fora, cabeção."

"Se você não conseguir prever a minha resposta agora, eu vou começar a achar que você é péssimo em Adivinhação."

"Escute, a maior parte das meninas dessa escola – e alguns meninos também – sairiam com você, mas eu não vou sair. Por que você não sai com algum desses idiotas?"

"Aha. Hahaha. Ah, desculpe, o que? Eu estava ocupada demais rindo da sua óbvia falta de dignidade própria e senso de como se vestir."

"Não. Mas eu vou te chutar no lugar que provavelmente mais vai doer..." "Indo embora agora." "Ótimo!"

"Só se..." "Eu devo te avisar, Evans, que o que quer que seja, eu vou dar um jeito de fazer." "Esqueça, então."

"Só porque você ganhou o Campeonato de Quadribol para a Grifinória não significa que eu queira sair com você!" "E o que acha de dar uns amassos comigo?" "NÃO!" "Só estava checando!"

"Nunca."

"Remus, por favor, mande o Potter calar a boca."

"Oh! Olha ali! Alguém que realmente te daria bola!" "Onde?"

"Eu não vou sair com alguém que foi castrado!" "Eu não fui castrado!" "Ainda..."

"Só porque é seu aniversário não quer dizer que eu vá dizer sim." "E um 'talvez'?"

"SE EU SAIR COM VOCÊ, VOCÊ VAI CALAR A BOCA?" "Claro, dã!" "...Por mais tentador que isso soe, não vale a pena."

"Eu estou encantada demais com seja o que for que você está vestindo para responder."

"Hum, tá bom." "Jura?" "Não." "Merlin, Evans. Eu já tinha até planejado mentalmente o que vestir!"

"Eu vou sair com outra pessoa." "É o Remus?" "...Não." "Então não importa se ele morrer."

"NÃO." "Mas...eu te amo!" "Pff...claro!"

"Eu não sairia com você mesmo que tivesse que escolher entre você e a Lula gigante!"

"Eu não pude entender o que você disse por causa da pobre vaca morta que você está comendo, mas eu suponho que isso tenha sido uma tentativa de me perguntar se eu sairia com você. A qual eu respondo com um 'não'." "Scroga!" "Isso foi um 'droga'?" "Foi." "Haha."

"Não. Aller noyer te dans le dragon bouse!" "Mas isso vai queimar!" "Você entende francês?" "Sim" "Hum, você aprende algo todo dia. Baiser éloigné!"

"Não. A propósito..." "Aw!"

"Você pensou seriamente..." "Não, mas valeu a tentativa."

"Vai. Se. Ferrar." "Devo fazer isso literalmente ou..." "Não!"

"Não. Eu só saio com homens."

"E eu aqui pensando que Remus sendo nomeado monitor teria alguma boa influência sobre você."

"Não, eu não vou sair com você!" "Droga... eu devo um galeão para o Sirius!"

"Eu estou ocupada nesse dia." "Mas eu nem disse que dia era!" "Eu vou garantir estar ocupada no dia que você disser!"

"Não!" "Por que não?" "Você não gosta de mim. Você nem sabe nada a meu respeito!" "Você ainda dorme abraçada ao seu ursinho de pelúcia à noite, e se pergunta se realmente existe um Céu de gatinhos, como sua mãe te contou que existia quando seu gato Pepper morreu quando você tinha cinco anos." "Ok, isso foi esquisito!"

"Sim, claro...e detecte o sarcasmo aqui, por favor, Cabeção."

"Se você me perguntar isso de novo eu vou gritar!" "Hey, Evans, quer sair comigo?" "Ahhhhhhhh!" "Ótimo, agora a Madame Prince vai nos expulsar daqui juntos!"

"Eu dizer que sim seria como dizer que Peter é uma menina!" "Ele não te contou?" "Boa tentativa!"

_Não, cabeção! Agora pare de passar bilhetinhos ou eu vou te dar uma detenção._

"Onde você me levaria?" "Na Madame Pood..." "Não." "Arrr"

"Não, cabeção. Veja, eu sou gay!" "Não, você não é!" "Oh, droga!"

"Você não tem uma namorada?" "Tenho, e daí?"

"Cai fora, bundão!" "Só isso? Você está enfraquecendo..."

"Vá cair de uma vassoura!"

"Eu vou te matar. Eu juro, vou te matar!"

"Eu não sou 'Lily tigresa'!" "É sim!"

"Bendito seja."

"Hoje não." "Algum dia?" "Não." "Vamos lá, Evans, o que pode ser mais divertido do que sair comigo?" "Me esfaquear com um garfo."

"A Lily diz que não." "O James gosta de se referir a ele mesmo na terceira pessoa também!" "Seu esquisito!"

"Qual o propósito de continuar perguntando?"

"Desculpe, Cabeção, estou atrasada!" "Para que?" "Isso não é relevante."

"Quanto custa uma encomenda de brometo de potássio mesmo?"

"Será um dia gelado no inferno antes de eu aceitar sair com você!"

"Triste, triste pessoa!"

"Nos seus sonhos!" "Você está em um monte de sonhos meus, para falar a verdade..." "Não faça isso!"

"Você não pode ver que eu estou ocupada demais fantasiando sobre um universo alternativo no qual James Potter não existe?"

"_Silencio_"

"Pare de me perguntar isso!" "Eu não consigo evitar...é um reflexo!"

"Você está me gozando?" "Não...seria meio perturbador se eu estivesse te..." "Idiota."

"Bem, se você não pode ter inteligência, respeito, integridade ou modéstia, ao menos você pode ter perseverança!"

"Ah...você tinha que estragar minhas seis semanas sem ouvir isso, certo?" "Tecnicamente, eu te escrevi durante o verão." "Mas eu não li!"

"O que você é? Surdo?"

"Só por cima do meu cadáver!"

"Cala a boca, seu insultante!" "Ahn?" "Fique quieto, seu idiota egoísta, eu estou tendo um péssimo dia! Ohh, olha só! Ele acabou de piorar!"

"Ahn...não!" "Seria realmente romântico!" "Você nem mesmo sabe soletrar 'romântico'." "Sei sim! R – O – M – A – er.. _m_?"

"Não me faça te dar um tapa!"

"Me dê licença enquanto eu vou bater repetidamente minha cabeça contra a parede."

"Isso foi o vento?"

"Se você não calar a boca, esse livro será enfiado na sua garganta e eu vou me sentar e observar enquanto seu sistema digestivo tenta dolorosamente fazer a digestão." "Você vai me olhar fazendo o número dois?"

"Eu _sei_ que estou impedindo o nosso amor. É esse o objetivo!"

"Sempre perguntando, sempre sendo negado."

"Não, Potter. Merlin, você é como Hogwarts em julho!" "Hogwarts em julho?" "É, vazio."

"Potter, você pode guardar um segredo?" "Ahan." "Então chegue perto, mais perto, mais perto, _mais perto_ ... NÃO, EU NÃO VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ!" "Isso não foi um segredo muito bem guardado!"

"A única pessoa que eu acho que seria pior do que sair com você é Válter Dursley." "Sim. Eu sou melhor que alguém. Você com certeza gosta de mim!"

"N.." "Antes de você dizer não, pense no que tudo isso pode te oferecer!" "Você tem razão..._definitivamente _não!"

"Não. Eu e minhas amigas fizemos um pacto de nunca sair com nenhum dos Marotos." "Sua melhor amiga saiu com Remus ano passado!" "É, eu quis dizer com nenhum dos marotos que não prestam!"

"Hum...e quanto tempo duraria?" "O dia todo!" "E onde iríamos?" "Hogsmeade!" "Mais especificamente?" "Hum...todos os lugares?" "E o que você vestiria?" "Hum...roupas casuais." "Tipo?" "Calça jeans uma blusa esporte. Uma camisa normal." "E o que você esperaria de mim?" "Nada mais do que você estivesse confortável em fazer." "E o que comeríamos?" "Eu te pagaria o almoço!" "Quando?" "No próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead. Então...você vai?" "Não, é claro que não!"

"Você vai ficar quieto antes que Macgonagall nos dê uma detenção?" "Ops..tarde demais!"

"Por que você é tão idiota, idiota?"

"Quanto você quer isso, Potter?" "Muito mesmo. Você não consegue ver?" "Não é muito o suficiente."

"Se você conseguir administrar a morte..." "Não pode ser assim tão difícil!" "Os inferi não contam!" "Droga!"

"Não, cruz da minha vida!"

"Negativo!"

"Eu não serei indigna ao ponto de te responder isso." "Então, isso é um sim?" "Não vou responder a isso também."

"Só porque somos Monitores-Chefe não significa que temos que ficar andando juntos."

"Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis, açúcar é doce e EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ME DEIXE EM PAZ!"

"Falta meio ano até nossa formatura, você pode nunca mais me ver novamente!" "Infelizmente, Cabeção, eu não acho que seria esse o caso."

"Não. V-vá embora!" "Evans, você está chorando?" "Eu disse para você ir embora!" "O que aconteceu?" "N-não é nada, Potter!" "Isso não me parece um nada." "Não se preocupe com isso!" "Como eu posso não me preocupar?"

"NÃO. EU NÃO VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ENFIAR ISSO NO SEU CÉREBRO IDIOTA? EU NUNCA GOSTEI DE VOCÊ. EU NUNCA VOU GOSTAR. POR QUE INFERNOS VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ? POR CINCO ANOS VOCÊ TEM ME PERTURBADO E POR CINCO ANOS EU NUNCA DISSE SIM. E VOCÊ QUER SABER? EU NUNCA VOU DIZER. VOCÊ DIZ QUE GOSTA DE MIM, MAS VOCÊ NÃO ME TRATA DO JEITO QUE DEVERIA SE GOSTASSE. VOCÊ ME APOSTA COM SEUS AMIGOS, VOCÊ ME IRRITA, VOCÊ BRINCA COMIGO. E EU NÃO SEI _PORQUE_ EU SOU A ÚNICA DESSA ESCOLA QUE REALMENTE TE ODEIA! EU REALMENTE NÃO PRECISO DISSO AGORA, POTTER. APENAS...VÁ EMBORA!

"Sim."

* * *

Muito fofa, né, gente? Eu tive que adaptar algumas coisas da fic original porque não fica legal na hora de traduzir para o português. Por exemplo, a Lily da autora faz uma brincadeira com o nome do James, chamando-o de Pothead. Mas não tinha como traduzir isso para o português de forma que ficasse legal, então eu dei uma mudadinha, ok? Se a Lia pode, eu posso...hahaha.

Beijos

**Annie**


End file.
